Midnight Confession
by SunriseHorizon
Summary: A cute oneshot for new years day with sasusaku,nejitent,hinanaru,and shikaino
1. Chapter 1

Hi i'm katie but everyone can call me sunrise or sakie

Everyone in the naruto gang is now 3 years older (ex-sakura is 16 years old Neji-17 years old)

* * *

Midnight Confession 

It was New Years eve and konoha was booming with people in kimonos and New Years decorations filling the streets. Sasuke, Neji Naruto and Shikamaru had just returned from their long trip to retrieve sasuke (a/n-well you know sasuke can't retrieve himself). Sasuke had gone with them easily because he had already defeated Orochimaru and Itachi.

One thing was that none of the girls knew that they were back.. Heres what the guys were wearing. Sasuke was wearing a blue kimono with a black sash on it with leaves decorating it. Naruto was wearing a orange kimono with a white sash on it with ramen noodles decorating it.(a/n- Sunrise-god naruto obsessed much? Naruto- RAMEN! Its my baby! Sunrise- ok…..backs away from ramen) Shikamaru was wearing a baby blue kimono with a dark blue sash decorated with clouds (Sunrise- does all their outfits fit their personalities or something Shikamaru- too troublesome to think about Sunrise- agrees). Neji was wearing a brown kimono and a black sash decorated with weapons.

(Sunrise- not again Neji- ITS FATE! Sunrise-why me….shrinks into corner Sasuke- hn Sunrise- what are you doing sasuke! Sasuke- you know trying to act cool and silent.).

Meanwhile with the girls

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were getting ready for their mini news years eve concert (I'm going to post what their outfits look like on my profile). Sakura was thinking about the song, Hinata was daydreaming of her feeding naruto ramen. Ino was just staring their with a blank face we hear elevator music (a/n-jk bout the music but there goes that stupid blonde. knocks on inos head nope nothing). Tenten was thinking about how to killing her fanboys. Tenten had a lot of konohas boys as her fanboys and Sakura had basically every guy in konoha (poor sakura). Hinata and Ino had both their own mini fan clubs too but their fanboys were still annoying. Of course each girl had changed themselves from their looks in the years that they were busy training. Sakura and Tenten were ANBU and Hinata and Ino were both jounin. (a/n-I'm not going to go into details about how they look like body wise and stuff just their outfits which will be in my profile).

"Girls 5 minutes till your concert starts!" Anko yelled into the room.

"Got it anko-sensei" Sakura said back. **Lets kick some ass out there! **Inner Sakura yelled in sakuras mind. "I know I know" sakura replied silently into her mind.

Meanwhile with the oblivious guys.

The boys (neji,naruto,sasuke,shikamaru) were sitting in the front row of the concert because their senseis told them they had to watch the concert. The music began playing and a young girl (who the guys failed to figure out who it was) stepped out with her band.

"And now I give you KonohasBlossoms!" Anko yelled.

The boys watch as the band started to play and the girl started singing.

_I open the door and there you were. Just standing their your cold stare._

_Your only to use me but there something were missing….._

_You gotta find your spirit in me you gotta find around your wall_

_Breath in your new life _

_But there was always something missing_

_Chorus_

_You gotta love me… gotta find the way to break through your wall_

_I wanna make you feel the way I do_

_But I don't know if I can find the way inside to forgive for what you've_

_(end of chorus)_

_short guitar solo_

_You broke my spirit with your harsh words (sakura singing)_

_You always ignore me and I was invisible to you (hinata singing)_

_But then I see the truth behind your stare (ino singing)_

_Was it lust or love? (tenten signing)_

_Dun dun dun dun my o my there was shooting star one night_

_I watch it past by and then I realized something…._

_(chorus)_

_You gotta love me…gotta find the way to break through your wall_

_I wanna make you feel the way I do_

_But I don't know if I can find the way inside to forgive for what you've_

_(end of chorus)_

_You came back to me one day a completely different man but still didn't _

_You still didn't_

_Notice me lalallala allalal allallaa allalal its just like a new vision watching you grow up next to me and I fell back in love with you._

_You betrayed me and left to die on the street nanana (sakura singing)_

_But you never truly figured out me……(tenten singing)_

_Nanannananna nananannana (hinata singing)_

_Will your lazy Attitude seize and you'll finally go into my arms? (ino singing)_

_But I want you to know…….._

_I'm going make you love me (sakura singing)_

_I'll find way around your wall (tenten singing)_

_I wanna make you feel the way you make me feel (hinata singing)_

_Can I forgive you? (ino singing)_

_But I just want you to know….._

_I forgive you I forgive you I forgive you..._

…_.I…..forgive…..you... (all singing)_

"Thank You everyone!" sakura yelled over her cheering fanboys.

The girls exited the stage just as the moronic boys realized it was their friends.

The boys ran to the dressing rooms but the guard wouldn't let them pass.

Kakashi and of course his fiancé Anko told the guards to move.

By the time they got to the changing rooms the girls were gone.

The boys decided to separate to find the girls.

(Nejis Point of View)

I was looking everywhere I could think tenten might be.

I needed to know who she was singing about.

Whats Wrong with me? I thought.

**coughs hormones finally have activated! coughs his inner said.**

Whats tht suppose to mean! Neji screamed in his mind.

**I give up walks away, his inner sighed as he said this.**

I spotted a girl with brown hair pulled up into buns who looked excalty like...

omfg tenten is hot! He thought...

He then noticed a guy flirting with her and immediately ran over to the aid of his friend.

"I don't want to go out with you already!" tenten screamed.

"Come on baby" the guy said in a low voice.

"I think she said no death moron" I said very angrily.

"Neji-kun!" tenten gasped as she said this. I blushed when I realized she added the suffix.

"what do you want you freaky eyed guy" the guy said annoyed.

I immediately punched the guy in the face knocking him out

Tenten came over to me I thought that she might hit me but then she jumped into my arms. (a/n-awwww srry bout tenten/nejis occness)

"You finally came back neji-kun" tenten said."I missed you so much!"

I gulped trying to control my hormones... (a/n-lol poor neji)

I brought tenten over to the hill to watch the fireworks. I felt her cuddle up to my shest and I rested on my back and me and her watched the fireworks as the clock hit midnight.

I said so that only she could hear me "I...love...you".

I saw her stare me with wide eyes then they became soft and she said "me too neji-kun".

And me and her fell asleep together on the hill.As I fell asleep I wondered bout how the other guys made out.

(Shikamarus Point of Troublesome View)

I looked for ino silently...and then spotted her sitting alone starring at the stars on a bench. This is troublesome but I noticed her face looked like a goddess's. I sat next to her silently and saw her smile at me.

"ino...this is troublesome but was the song partly about me?" I asked her.

I felt her put her head on my shoulder and said "of course it was you lazy cutie" she said sweetly.

I cuddled her in my arms as me and her watch the fireworks...I would rather have my actions speak louder then my words.

(Narutos Point of View)

I was looking for that shy little hinata in this giant crowd knowing she wouldn't stand out. I decided it would nice if I won something for her.

I slammed the money on the table of the game (a/n-I don't know the name of the game but its with the cork gun and you fire them at cans for a prize)

I fired the gun but tripped and ended up firing to the side of the tent. I heard it hit something and I heard a slight gasp and a thump.  
I ran over to the aid of the person only to find out that it was hinata red in the face and with a slight bump on her head. I ran over to her and shook her a little bit and she started to wake up. The guy at the game laughed and said

"well she wasn't a target but you get a prize anyway" he sighed.

I picked out a giant dog and picked up hinata bridal style and brought her up to the big hill where I saw tenten and neji kissing. I sighed at the couple and put hinata on my chest and put the dog next to us as she began to open her eyes.  
She gasped and said silently. "Sorry Naruto-kun...i was watching you playing".

"hinataireallyhaven'ttalkedtoyoubutiloveyoui'msure I said really fast.

She stared at me confused and then she smiled at me. And said five words i dreamed she'd say.

"I love you too naruto-kun" she said as her face showed a giant blush.

I gave a giant smile and gave her a peck on the lips. I saw neji glare at me for even kissing her but I decided to ignore it and watched the fireworks with her.

(Sasukes Point of View)

I kept looking for the beautiful pink haired girl that I had fallen in love with. I thought to myself "god shes got pink hair! She should be easy to spot!"

I walked into the park and looked around and then I spotted a girl with...pink hair!

She was sitting on a hill with a giant cherry blossom tree. It had a great view of the fireworks. I sat next to her and watched her turn to me and then watched her eyes go 0.0

I saw her smile and faced the sky again. I scooted closer to her so that we were barely not touching.

I said "sakura..." as I watched her turn to me I developed a blush." I'm sorry for all I ever did to you I never really meant it...i was just too weak and i...i was cut off by her putting her soft finger on my lip." She said "didn't you hear me onstage sasuke-kun? I forgive you always and forever". I decided that since it was now about to hit midnight I claimed her lips. I heard her gasp under my lips and she gave into my kiss. I heard the fireworks and people scream "happy new year!". I ran out of breath so I broke the kiss and placed her head on my chest. I whispered." I love you sakura" I said that only she could hear. I saw her blush deepen and she said. "I'll always love you sasuke." Me and her watched the fireworks as I thought about how glad I was to be back. I wondered about how I ever lived without sakura.

(Normal Point of View)

All the senseis watched as the students cuddled together (btw you know I mean sasussaku, tentneji, hinanaru, and shikaino.) Anko and Kakashi were already fiancés and Kurenai and Asuma were dating. Tsunade and Jiraiya were married.(a/nOMFG!)

* * *

I might make aSequel to this 

I hope you enjoyed this :P


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna make a sequel to this but I can't think of any good ideas help me!!!!!

So btw read my other storie because I also need ideas for that to so please help me.

-SunriseHorizon


End file.
